


Dreams of the Tetris Princess

by UwUBooBoo



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ex’s wife, Ex’s wife is named Zee, Gen, how tf do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUBooBoo/pseuds/UwUBooBoo
Summary: Ess keeps having these weird dreams about a little girl who’s mother is in hospital, and she keeps hearing a familiar voice in them. Her suspicions are made true when the owner of the voice appears on the Tetra(Title Pending, lol)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Just a Dream

It was just a regular old house... why did it feel so familiar but also so... not familiar? There was a little girl in a little white dress, bouncing from one foot to the other, holding who was presumably her father’s hand. She seemed like she was anything but sad or worried, unlike her father who seemed visibly distressed. His silver hair stuck to his forehead which was covered in sweat. He was on the phone to someone, as it seemed, the topic at hand seemed to be very heavy. After what felt like an eternity, the call had ended and the little girl finally spoke up.

“Daddy, can we go see Mummy today?” She asked, her voice bubbling with childish glee. Her father looked down at her for a second, before kneeling in front of her. He sighed for a moment before speaking finally.

“Sorry sweetie, mummy doesn’t want visitors today. She wants to sleep today” he said softly. Even though it was an obvious lie, the little girl didn’t pick up on it, and instead smiled understandingly at her father.

“Okay. Mummy needs her sleep, after all!” The little girl said, her smile brighter than ever before. Her dad forced a smile, but it was written all over his face that he was in a horrible place mentally. He didn’t know how to tell a 5 year old that her mother was sick in hospital and was most likely not going to make it out, so he didn’t. He decided not to tell her. But... it was hard. It was hard not to say anything. He lied to his daughter over and over and over. ‘She’s tired today, she needs her rest’, ‘Nanny and Poppy are visiting her today’, ‘The doctors said she should be home by the end of the month’. Lie after lie, it felt horrible, but he knew he had to. He was lost in thoughts when he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

“Daddy? What’s wrong? You started crying...” the little girl said softly. He looked at her and forced a smile, placing his hand on her head and messing up her short green hair a little bit.

“Don’t worry about me, sweetie. I’ll be okay. Do you want to go out to get some ice-cream?”

“Yeah!” Her eyes lit up as her father stood and lifted her up. He carried her towards the door and gently pinched her little cheek, earning a little giggle from her.

“Don’t worry Ess, nothing bad will happen to you, I’ll make sure of it...”


	2. Rocky Mornings

Ess awoke in her bed, reasonably distressed. Her hands felt clammy and her body was covered in sweat. Her cheeks felt wet from tears and her hair was all over the place. ‘It was... just another dream...?’ She thought to herself as she sat up, pushing stray, stubborn hairs out of her face. ‘What was all that? It’s like they just keep getting worse.’. Her thoughts were running so fast at this point. She got out of bed and straightened out her nightgown, and walked out of her room and into the playroom, where she could see Tee and Ai, sitting at a table together as O floated around the two. Tee turned around and smiled at Ess.

“Morning Ess. How are you?” He asked with a genuine, yet tired smile on his face. Ess tried to brush off the troubling thoughts that roamed in her head as she retorted.

“I’m fine. How are you three?” She said almost lifelessly. Tee couldn’t help but think to himself ‘Something’s wrong... I can feel it.’. Ai fixed up his glasses and responded to Ess.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking” Ai answered. O gave his typical response of ‘Pipi’s and floated around happily while Tee shoved his thoughts aside for a moment.

“I’m fine” he lied. He wasn’t fine. To be honest, he’s been quite worried about Ess. She’s been waking up in tears and a cold sweat for almost a month now. What happened in her dreams that was so upsetting or confronting to her? It was very worrying. She seemed constantly troubled by them, but whenever someone asked her what was wrong, she wouldn’t say anything. She wouldn’t even tell Zed! Now that was worrying! Tee didn’t even notice he zoned out until Ess started snapping her fingers in front of his face.

“H-huh? Sorry Ess. I guess I just zoned out there” Tee said with a nervous chuckle. Ess groaned and rolled her eyes, and went to sit down at the other side of the room. O followed her, floating around her. He knew something was wrong too. Everyone was quiet for what felt like forever, until a bright light suddenly appeared between the tables that the four were distributed between. As the light dissipated, a familiar pair of oversized suspenders quelled any curiosity as to who the identity of the entity, whom had just materialised, was.

“Ex!” Tee said excitedly, standing up to greet his mentor. Ex beamed excitedly at him.

“Hey Tee! Hey everyone! How are we all today?” He said with a bright smile. Everyone gave their responses... except Ess. She looked... well... it was hard to put a finger on how she was feeling. Ex turned around.

“Ess? Are you okay...?” He said softly as he took a step towards her. Ess seemed to get slightly aggravated as she stood.

“I was fine until you showed up.” She said blankly, no expression in her voice, but many expressions were written on her face. Ex looked shocked, he only just arrived and Ess was already upset with him? Tee looked at Ess with wide eyes.

“Ess, what has gotten into you?” Tee exclaimed, absolutely shocked at Ess’ behaviour.

“Why do I keep hearing your voice in my dreams?!” Ess yelled at Ex, fear striking deep within his heart. Ex took a step back, eyes wide and full of shock.

“You... hear my voice...?”

“I’m not even sure if it is you but the voice is yours, I know it!” Ess almost sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Everyone else was quiet, and it wasn’t a comfortable silence. Ess was now physically shaking, Ex was speechless, Ai had since run out of the room so he wouldn’t be involved, and Tee and O were quiet, trying to process everything that had been said. There was quiet all through the room.

“You know something, don’t you?”

“Ess-“

“DON’T YOU?!” Ess shouted as she stomped her foot. Ex flinched, eyes wide in shock and bewilderment. The room was quiet again. Ess tried to calm herself down, and was broken away from her thoughts by the sound of Ex’s pitiful sobs.

“Y-you weren’t- y-you shouldn’t-“ He tried desperately to speak, to defend himself, but as more sobs escaped him, his voice was trapped. He was helpless, as was Ess, and Tee, who was still seated, watching this whole argument take form.

“You know about my mother, don’t you, Ex?” Ess’ voice was flat. She wanted answers, so she was getting straight to the point. She sighed as she walked back over to the table she was seated at, and simply watched as Ex fell to his knees, trying to suppress the sobs and cries escaping him. He wanted so badly to tell her, but talking about it hurt him just as much. In a desperate attempt to be quiet, he bit down on his hand, and as it muffled his cries, it still wasn’t enough to silence them. Ess looked away and out the window.

“Please... just tell me. If it’s about my mother, I deserve to know... don’t I?” She didn’t even notice her own voice starting to break. After what felt like forever of silence from the captain himself, Tee spoke up.

“Ess, please. Just give him some time to calm down-“

“N-no... she’s right...” Ex forced himself up, and with tears still rolling down his cheeks, he walked over to sit across from Ess. As he attempted to wipe the oncoming tears from his eyes, Tee moved to sit at the table with them. O followed and tried to help Ex dry his cheeks.

“Thank you, O... okay... I think I’m ready to talk about this. Ess, what do you see in your dreams?”

“I see... a house, a large house. I can see through the eyes of a little girl... and I see... you... and something about a mother being in hospital...” Ess explained, hoping Ex would have an answer.

“You... shouldn’t remember any of that. Ess, the little girl who’s eyes you’re seeing through, those are your own. They aren’t dreams, they’re memories... memories I took away from you.”

“What?! Why?!” Ess was in shock. He ‘took her memories away’? How?! Moreover, why?! Ex lifted his hand, beckoning her to be calm.

“Ess... your mother... Zee... she was an amazing woman. She was smart, confident, beautiful... and most of all, she was an amazing wife. Not long after you were born, she fell ill. The doctors thought it was just a fever, but it was much worse. She was in hospital for the next 4 years... until she passed away on your fourth birthday.” Ex’s voice sounded broken, as broken as he was. Talking about his wife, even 12 years after he lost her... it broke him. Tee was listening in, even though it wasn’t his business... but it was about to involve him.

“After she passed, I was destroyed. I felt I couldn’t go on. And to make matters worse, my mentor, the original Dimension Keeper, mysteriously disappeared, and since I was his student, it was my duty to take over. But I still had the Tetra to look after... and you. Then, that’s when Tee challenged me.” Ex turned to Tee, a weak, almost fake, smile on his face, the very corner of his lips were turned up

“I left you in control, Tee. And when I left, I essentially became a higher power than a normal mortal... and with my power, came my isolation. I had a duty to fulfil. So I did it.” He sighed as he looked back at Ess.

“I abandoned the Tetra, I abandoned you... I took your memories of me away... but somehow, they’re coming back to you”

“Wait, I’m still really confused.” Ess said softly. Ex hummed in response, encouraging her to speak her mind.

“How... no... who... were you to me?” Everyone went quiet. The only thing that was heard were Ex’s heavy, shaky breaths and Ess’ shallow, almost rhythmic breaths. Ex couldn’t help but laugh slightly.

“Ess, you may not believe me, but... I’m your father... your real father. I built Zed to watch over you when I left...” Everything was quiet once again. Ex didn’t dare to speak and Tee and Ess were too shocked to so much as utter a prayer. The silence was heavy in the air, almost suffocating. Ess and Tee were lost in shock, only snapped out of it by the sounds of Ex’s muffled sobs, mixed with his pained, cracking voice crying out ‘I’m sorry’ over and over. Ess stood, face blank as she walked over to Ex. Tee watched her every move and gasped quietly as she suddenly pulled Ex to his feet and embraced him tightly.

“Y-you were my Papa this whole time...?” Her own voice was now accompanied by sobs as he embraced her back, a loving embrace, as he always wished to do. The room was filled with the sound of them sobbing as they embraced. Ex tried to speak, as did Ess, but they both felt it inappropriate at the point in time. He had one hand behind her head, keeping her tucked into his shoulder, almost like he was afraid he’d lose her again. Tee felt helpless... all he did was watch them embrace each other and cry their hearts out. Ex’s sobs slowly turned into laughter, as did Ess’

“Ess... I’m so glad you remember me....”


End file.
